Breathe under water
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Everything begins when three Power Rangers suddenly gets a deadly and supernatural illness at first, and in the next second they feel both better and worse at the same time MMPR and Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger


**Breath****e under water**

**The deal: I Sjeherazade do not own anything or anyone, and I don't speak English if I don't have to so please have patience with my grammar and my spelling, at least if they aren't really bad. **

It all began on a completely normal class a totally normal day. Jason tried to hide that he was almost asleep with leaning his head in a special way with one hand holding a pencil under his eye so he seemed to write.

Suddenly he woke up as his desk neighbour Billy made a sound and fell to the floor with one of his hands pressed against his heart. It seemed like he couldn't breathe.

Jason was just about to raise and see what was wrong with him when he heard a scream from the other side of the classroom.

It was Kimberly, she had a hard time to breathe too and she desperately gasped for air. But not even this time was it anyone who got time to react before it got worse. Zack rose very quickly and ran over to the window, opened it and hang himself out with the head first gasping for air.

Now Kimberly started to cry and call for help like if her life depended on it. Tommy was already with her but she hadn't even noticed him.

Tommy was too busy to make any conclusions, but both Trini and Jason thought that this was just too suspicious, everyone who had got this mysterious sickness was members of their little very special group. And as that hit them they began to seek for anything wrong with themselves. But nothing happened, at least they hadn't got the same panic as Kimberly.

Trini rose and walked over to Zack in the window instead. He had tears in his eyes now and grabbed the window frame in a way that made his fingers cramp. Jason sat down beside Billy and tried to make him tell what was wrong. Billy just made fists, desperately, and tried to breathe.

Finally Tommy couldn't stand it anymore, he told the teacher that he would take Kim outside where she could breathe fresh air and then call an ambulance and then he lifted her up from the floor and helped her to walk out. Jason followed her with Billy and after a little coaxing and a little help from three other students, Trini finally succeeded to make Zack leave the window.

It was on their way out it begun to feel really strange. Zack mumbled something while Trini and the others helped him out. At first no one could hear what he said, but then…

"Water…"

And one of them, who didn't knew that he shouldn't give water to Zack right then, gave him a glass before Trini and the other two could stop him, and when Zack had drink his water…

"… I feels much better now… but at the same time it doesn't feel better either… do you get it?" He were still tired, he was still shaking, but then it stopped. It was just impossible, there was no sickness that did this way. At this point Trini was completely convinced that Rita had something to do with this, but she couldn't speak to Zack with these other classmates there so she decided to make them all go a little faster.

"Come, let's go out to the others…"

Kim and Billy had blue lips now, they was about to suffocate, they wouldn't survive until the ambulance arrived. Trini said a few horrible words to herself before she went back in, her entire heart screamed that it was wrong, but obviously Zack had been better.

Some seconds later she came out again with two plastic glasses of water. And just like it had for Zack, it all stopped, they had to lie down in the grass a while and pant because of the lack of oxygen but there wasn't any danger anymore.

Later they got even worse news, Jason, Tommy and Trini had followed their friends to the hospital and they had been waiting for a while when Billy finally came out and explained that the doctor had told him that there wasn't any sickness to find, not the least sign of whatever it was that had happened to him earlier. And no explanation either… but Billy also told them that he didn't felt very well. Actually he still felt just as bad as before Trini had given him the water, the only difference was that he could breathe now.


End file.
